Conventionally, a system that grasps tastes of users participating in a given system and provides recommendation information (recommendation information related to CD (Compact Disk), etc.) to encourage the users to buy goods and the like on a per user basis based on the grasped tastes has been proposed. In such a system, a server on the system administration side counts taste information indicating tastes of users and, based on the count result, transmits various recommendation information on a per user basis (refer to, for example, Patent document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-48046
However, such a system only allows the system administration side to unilaterally provide the recommendation information to users, so that there is a little benefit for the users participating in the system.
If, for example, the system has a feature that introduces a given group consisting of users sharing the same taste to respective users to promote exchanges between users, it becomes more attractive for the users and this may increase the number of users that utilize this system.